Defeat
by wanderer2183
Summary: this is another one shot involving Harry and Severus in a fatherson relationship. Severus is NOT Harry's real father in this story.


A.N. Yes I know my first story was probably crap but it was finished and figured i'd get some opinions on it and maybe improve it a bit. This story was a bit of a dribble that I wrote over the last few days. As always everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., etc. And I'll try to have a some of a bio written in my profile soon. I know my writing is average (I blame that on the amount of schools I went to) so constructive criticism is welcome. All characters are OOC just so everyone knows. I don't stick to the canon per se on how the characters should be exactly. Okay enough of my rambling for the day...err...night I mean...Enjoy the story. 

At the Christmas feast of Harry's seventh year he sat next to the his Potions professor because he happened to be late and no other seat was available. Not that he minded personally but he didn't want to upset the teacher. He still had a lot to worry about with Voldemort and didn't need to add his teacher more so into the mix that he was already.

Severus smirked at Harry's situation--the Golden boy had to sit next himself--the Greasy Git Potions Master. He really didn't mind Harry sitting next to him because he knew that they were on friendly terms in private. He hoped one day they could act friendly in public but it would do no good with the Dark Lord still around. Severus would be dead and he didn't want that.

When Harry sat down Albus said, "Let the feast begin." The food appeared and everyone started to fill their plates. Harry poured himself some pumpkin juice even though he wanted wine with his meal.

After several minutes Severus reached for an empty wine glass and a wine bottle that was by his plate and poured Harry a glass. He gave it to Harry and before he could say anything Albus said, "Severus you do know it is against the rules to give a student alcohol."

"Albus butt out of this. He can hold his liquor better than anyone here except me."

Albus just glanced at Severus and asked, "How do you know?"

"Our lessons you insist upon. He has enough on his plate so let him enjoy a couple of glasses of wine with his Christmas feast." Severus growled looking at the headmaster.

"Oh how sweet! Severus taking up for his partner!" One of the other professors said.

"He is not my partner as you all call him. We are at an understanding and hell he needs to get at least one thing he wants for Christmas. If wine is it then I'll pour it for him all night long."

Hearing Severus say that Harry took a long sip of the wine while turning a light shade of red. "Okay. If you want to argue the point like that then what is his Christmas gift to you?" Albus asked looking over his glasses at the two.

"As long as he or someone kills the Dark Lord sometime during my life. Then it'll be even." Severus replied glancing at Harry sipping on his first glass.

"That seems fair. What do you think Harry?"

Harry finished his wine and said, "He only asks what has been expected of me since I arrived here at 11." Harry glanced at Severus and Severus knew what Harry was trying to convey and just refilled Harry's glass.

"Anymore pointless questions?" Severus asked glancing around the small table. After that the feast continued in relative silence being that no one spoke to Harry or Severus letting them to their own devices.

Dinner concluded at a casual pace--professors returning to their rooms for the night when Voldemort decided to walk into the Great Hall with his Death Eaters behind him. Everyone but Harry and Severus were surprised to see them. Harry thought for a quick moment and said loudly in an almost perfect imitation of Dumbledore, "Professors take the Death Eaters and leave Riddle to me!"

Albus and the other professors started to protest his command until Severus yelled, "Do as he says you imbeciles!"

"So you're the traitor my dear Severus. You will pay." Voldemort said calmly venting his malice towards the now spy/traitor.

"It's only us Riddle!" Harry yelled walking towards his enemy throwing an impenetrable shield around them.

"You will die Potter!" Voldemort hissed his red eyes glowing.

What ensued was very bloody and nearly deadly for Harry. Voldemort started on his 'I'm the greatest' speech and that gave Harry time to find the right spell in his head. He dropped his wand and started muttering the spell. A pale green light started to wrap around Voldemort and he couldn't break the hold slowly gasping for breath as the light suffocated him. He glanced around the room noticing that the teachers had all of his Death Eaters and they were watching as their Lord died for good in front of them. As Voldemort breathed his last breath Harry muttered a spell in Parseltongue blowing him up and his soul vanishing for good.

As Voldemort vanished Harry passed out letting the shield down. Severus ran to Harry and checked to see if he was still breathing and pulse to find him barely alive. He picked him up and went to leave the Hall when he heard Albus say, "You can not move him Severus!"

Severus was shaking with anger as he turned around and spat, "He and I both are done being your pawns! We are through here! He did what you wanted now let him be or you'll have me to deal with!" Then he turned and stalked out of the Hall to his chambers.

Later that night Harry started to stir and saw Severus in a chair by the bed. He said weakly, "Happy Christmas Professor."

Severus looked up and said quietly, "Rest Harry. You need it especially after using all that energy to kill him."

"'Kay." Then Harry drifted back to sleep.

Epilogue

Six months later Harry was graduating second in his class behind his best friend Hermione Granger. He was proud of being able to finish his schooling without too much damage too his psyche or body. He remembered spending his Christmas holidays in Snape's chambers recovering from the defeat of the Voldemort. He also hadn't spoken to Dumbledore at all since the incidence.

Severus had begun to see that the boy had needed information not pity to recover so he gave Harry what he wanted and needed--a few answers. The two had planned to move from England altogether and find a new home where neither would be judged to live out the rest of their days. All Harry and Severus told Ron and Hermione was that the two would keep in touch and that their familiars would carry post and parcels back and forth.

The next day Harry and Severus waved the Weasleys and soon to be Weasley off for their journey back to London. Then the two men placed non locator spells over themselves and apparated to their new home.

FIN


End file.
